


Burning

by Jarakrisafis



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-22
Updated: 2011-04-22
Packaged: 2017-10-23 23:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarakrisafis/pseuds/Jarakrisafis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prowl had to arrive on Earth eventually...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning

Burning.

It should stop.

I’ve landed.

I think.

Yes, there is ground beneath me.

So why am I still on fire?

Something is wrong.

But I have no idea what.

Perhaps if I move I will find some answers.

Others approach me.

Perhaps they will know what is wrong.

Perhaps something went wrong as I entered the atmosphere and exited transit stasis.

What could it be that I am expecting?

What am I missing?

“Do you think he knows about Jazz?”

Jazz?

Is that what I am missing?

Yes.

The fire is not around me.

It’s burning in my spark.


End file.
